


Monster boy

by Animaeline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Hogwarts, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaeline/pseuds/Animaeline
Summary: Hogwarts isn't always a safe place, what with all the magic and uncertainties...But one thing is for certain, no matter what the situation, people will be bullied or ostracized for their differences, and Lance McClain is very, very different in more ways than are apparent. But what is it that makes Lance so different? And is the secret really so dangerous that no one can know?





	Monster boy

“You don’t belong here. You never did, McClain.”

A harsh shove pushed Lance into the corridor’s rough stone wall, knocking the back of his head and throwing him to the ground. Lance kept his eyes on the floor. The less he reacted to the bullying the less interested they would be... He hoped that was how it worked at least. The three that surrounded him were regular bullies, but only ramped it up this much when they were certain nobody was watching. Two were slytherin and one was a ravenclaw. The slytherin in the middle of the group began to talk, his voice condescending and self important.

“I don’t know why hogwarts even accepted you as a student, much less a ravenclaw. Aren’t ravenclaws supposed to be intelligent? I guess the sorting hat made a mistake. Well, of course it would! It probably couldn’t properly sort a monster anyways!” 

The ravenclaw bully laughed and agreed.

Lance clenched his fists and watched his knuckles grow white. It took all of his willpower to stay silent and strong against the insults. He knew that the best course of action was probably to stay on the ground, but he wanted to retaliate, even if it was something as minimal or insignificant as standing up. He began to push his body back onto his feet when a leg caught him in the side. Lance coughed and grabbed his torso, already feeling the bruise forming on his chest as he fell back towards the ground. 

“Don’t you know, McClain?” Taunted the ravenclaw bully. “Monsters walk on all fours. Why don’t you crawl like you’re meant to?”

Another kick was delivered to his stomach causing bile to flood his throat. Lance fought back the urge to vomit but lost miserably as the acidic concoction exploded from his mouth, dribbling down his chin. The second slytherin smirked. 

“Absolutely disgusting. You look totally pathetic. It’s a look that suits you well, Lance.” 

Lance’s head whipped up at the sound of his first name. His face was cold and stoic, but he couldn’t conceal the terror in his eyes. The first slytherin blew some air from their nose in a sort of half-laugh and motioned to the other slytherin. 

“Bash his face in.”

The order was simple but the worlds sent chills down Lance’s spine. He closed his eyes and waited for an impact that never came. A shout from down the hall grabbed the attention of the bullies and sent them sprinting away from Lance. There was a fair amount of noise and commotion before lance found the courage to open his eyes again.   
The trouble making students were gone, replaced by two concerned looking upperclassmen, both wearing robes that marked them as students of the gryffindor house. Lance stared at them through wide eyes and tried his best to show no emotion on his face. He vaguely recognized them but couldn’t place where from. 

One had a tanned skin, similar in melanin levels to Lance’s own skin tone, he wore oddly angled glasses and his hair pushed down over his forehead. The other new arrival had strikingly pale skin and dark black hair that poofed out in the front. They appeared to be about fifteen, which would make them 4th or 5th year students. 

“Are you alright?” The one with black hair had spoken. Lance tilted his head to the side and drew his eyebrows together, it confused him that two important looking people would ever waste their time on him. 

The student with glasses smacked the others arm, softly, but it still enough to make Lance flinch. “Of course he’s not okay, Takashi. We need to get him to the health wing right now. Doctor Alfor will be able to help him better than we ever could. Kid, what’s your name and year?” 

It took Lance a moment to snap out of his awed stupor and realise that the gryffindor in glasses was talking to him. “Uh-I’m Lance McClain and I’m um, I’m a second year.”   
The one with black hair scowled at the one in glasses. “You’re scaring him Adam.” He turned his attention back to Lance and smiled warmly. “My name is Takashi Shirogane, but most people just call me Shiro. We’re fourth years in the gryffindor house. This is Adam.” Shiro jerked a thumb towards the boy in glasses general direction. “Can you tell us who those guys were? Do you know their names?” 

Shiro’s eyes were expectant but patient. Still, Lance was wary. “If... if I tell you, will they get in trouble?” Shiro looked surprised at the question but Adam grinned and nodded confidently. 

“Of course they will! Shiro and I will go straight to Professor Iverson and you’ll never have to deal with that again!” 

Lance grimaced. “I... I appreciate your help. I really do... but... it’s just not...” 

shiro’s thick eyebrow quirked up. “It’s just not what?” 

Lance swallowed, then sighed. He looked Shiro directly in the eyes. “It’s just not worth it. This is normal. And while it is tempting to never have to deal with it again, that just won’t happen. I already know it won’t work. They aren’t the only ones. This is a waste of your time, and I’m sorry for causing you to stop. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to find a mop, clean this up, and... head to class.” 

Adam and Shiro gaped at the ravenclaw boy as he gathered his scattered belongings and swiftly left the scene. Shiro realized that Lance was nearly gone and made a movement to follow, only to be distracted by a familiar voice coming from behind him. 

“I couldn’t catch ‘em. They must have ducted into a classroom or a secret passageway. Where’s the other kid?” Shiro and Adam turned to look at their dorm mate. He was panting from running after (and apparently failing to catch) the bullies. 

Shiro frowned. It was one thing to let the victim just walk away. It was a whole different thing to see the perpetrators go off scott free and it didn’t sit well with him. “Matt, did you by any chance see their faces?” 

Matt, the one who had run after the bullies, shook his head affirming Shiro’s fears. Matt’s long hair had fallen into his eyes, it had apparently escaped his signature ponytail during the high speed chase. “I rounded the corner and they were just gone. I know one was a slytherin and one was a ravenclaw. I didn’t see what house the third one belonged to.” 

Adam stood from where he’d been crouching. “It was another slytherin. Two slytherin and one ravenclaw. But I’m concerned about something Lance McClain said...”   
Matt had finished tying his hair and looked up, confused. “Who’s Lance?” 

Shiro tore his eyes away from the spot that lance had disappeared from and turned back to Matt and Adam. “Lance is the ravenclaw boy they were bullying.”   
Matt sucked in a sharp breath. “He’s being bullied by his own housemates?”

“And refuses to say who the bullies are.” Adam chimed in. “Shiro, he said that those three weren’t the only ones who were bullying him. It doesn’t seem safe to leave him in that situation... but it also doesn’t seem like he’ll be a very open source of information, and we can’t really go to any of the more powerful teachers without solid evidence.”  
Shiro nodded. “The teachers who are most likely to believe us are Doctor Alfor, Professor Coran and... as much as I hate this option, Professor Slav.” Shiro made a face and gagged just thinking about trying to have a reasonable conversation with Professor Slav. 

Adam nodded and hummed in agreement. “We should check in with Doctor Alfor first. He might be able to show us Lance’s medical records so we can get an idea of the extent that his problems go to.” 

“We should check in with Allura first.” Matt interjected. “She can help us with convincing, after all, Alfor is her father and a doting parent. If we went in without her we might not even get into the hospital wing, much less any information about this Lance kid.” 

Shiro agreed with Matt. As much as Shiro hated the idea of exploiting familial ties, he knew that Alfor was a professional man and probably wouldn’t just simply hand over documents about any specific student that were classified for privacy purposes. “Alright, so we get Allura to help us. Any ideas as to where she could be?”  
Adam cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to himself. “She is most likely in the library or the gryffindor common room. Lance said he had classes, but that was most likely a lie to get away from us. Nobody should have classes today as far as I know.” 

Matt clapped his hands together and grinned. “Well? What are we waiting for then? Let’s get a move on!” 

Adam rolled his eyes but complied. “We should check the library first. It’s larger and will take more time to sift through. If it takes us all afternoon we have to be back in the gryffindor house by curfew anyways, so we will most likely run into her then.”

Shiro nodded, feeling a bit anxious about the whole thing. It felt wrong to be making moves behind the backs of not only the teachers, but Lance, the person most involved. But the situation wasn’t going to improve itself, that much was obvious. And it felt nice to have a plan. Shiro pinched his arm to distract himself from his own negative thoughts and nodded once again. 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Hello to my returning readers and hello to my new ones!   
> I'm very sorry that Undercover has hit a road block and is not currently updating. It is 100% my fault, no excuses. I've simply lost interest in it for now and may revisit it later.  
> I am looking forward for this though! I've been wanting to write more anyways so this is a wonderful opportunity to re-vitalize my Ao3 account lol  
> I'll be making drawings for this later when I eventually figure out how to insert them into the fic on this website! (I know it's possible, I just don't know how to do it... whoops.)  
> Anyways, the ages in this fic are different than cannon so the ages/years for the more important characters will be listed below:  
> Lance - age 12/2nd year student  
> Shiro - age 14/4th year student  
> Matt- age 14/4th year student  
> Adam- age 15/4th year student  
> Pidge- age 11/1st year student  
> Hunk- age 12/2nd year student  
> Allura- age 13/3rd year student  
> Keith- age 12/2nd year student
> 
> They will be growing up and moving through the school system as the fic goes on but these are their current ages! I'm not exactly sure how relationships will pan out in this story because it is currently not a very stable idea in my head. Very vague plot points are forming in my head but almost nothing concrete yet so we will see where this goes I guess!  
> If you have any questions or comments, please leave them down below and I will do my best to reply to all those that require replies!  
> Here are other places you can find me:  
> Youtube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9Jx4fqOokRZhloFiHWi4A  
> Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/animaeline/  
> And Tumblr : http://animaeline.tumblr.com/
> 
> That's it for now! See you all soon I hope!  
> Animaeline, out!


End file.
